


Llamadas

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en este prompt en tumblr: <br/>Anónimo asked: hi could you please write a fanfic about Drunk Jared calling Jensen in the middle of the night telling him that he loves him and how is always on his mind Let the alcohol say all the things Jared won’t say sober.” please please??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamadas

J² ~Non-AU~Rated. Nc13~beteado por Aura y HermioneDrake~words:3200

Llamadas

Que Supernatural era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, era algo que Jensen tenía claro como el agua, porque Supernatural no solo era una posibilidad única de ser el co-protagonista de su propia serie, sino que además la historia era genial, los diálogos entretenidos, había buena música y Dean, su personaje, era, contra todos los pronósticos, un filón en el que afinar sus dotes como actor dramático. Todo aquel amor contenido, toda esa rabia, aquel dolor… joder, Jensen  estaba entusiasmado, _enamorado_ con el proyecto, con el set, con el director, era todo tan diferente de sus últimos trabajos, donde la mayor parte del elenco eran divas que contaban cada minuto en cámara y cada palabra antes de protestar a sus agentes o a quien quisiera escucharles. Sólo recordar Dark Angel o Smallville era suficiente para hacer que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Precisamente por eso, sobre todas las cosas, Jensen Ackles estaba encantado con su compañero de reparto, Jared Padalecki, él, que se enorgullecía de mantener una sana distancia con sus compañero,; tener un comportamiento lo bastante amigable para no ser tachado de gilipollas, pero al mismo tiempo mantenerse lo bastante alejado para no entrar en el inevitable circuito de chismes que emergía en cada set de trabajo, donde actores y trabajadores pasaban largas horas en un reducido espacio y las fricciones, según su experiencia pasada, eran casi una norma, se hiciese de cara al público o no, así que había optado por cultivar aquella imagen profesional y distante que le iba bastante bien y le había dado una tranquilidad que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, conocer a Jared había sido como recibir un soplo de aire fresco y, al mismo tiempo, como si le hubiesen dado una patada en los huevos. Jared simplemente le había dado la vuelta a todo y Jensen no sabía si salir corriendo o darle las gracias. El chico era divertido, generoso, trabajaba de forma incansable y conseguía hacer que las largas horas de grabaciones acabasen haciéndosele cortas cada día. Porque Jared era todo eso y más, Jared era ese chaval que se pasaba largos ratos con el móvil jugando a cualquier tontería o que le hablaba de matemáticas. Jared era el que hacía bromas idiotas y se reía de sus propios chistes, el que comía chuches por kilos y de vez en cuando le hacía observaciones que le dejaban sin palabras. Jared no tenía sentido del espacio personal y a menudo —y para su secreto e inconfesable deleite—, Jensen se había encontrado con la cabeza de su compañero en el regazo mientras esperaban a que compusieran el set para la siguiente escena. Ojazos de cachorro y sonrisa imposible. Aquel _por favor, Jen, me duele la cabeza, tío, sólo un poquito, porfa, Jen, te prometo lo que quieras, ¿vale?_ Y él, como el jodido perdedor que era, le hundía los dedos en esa estúpida mata de pelo, ignorando las protestas de Sharon, la chica de peluquería, y le acariciaba hasta que creía que el enorme bastardo ronroneaba.  Jared se le había metido bajo la piel, ese mismo niño que le había mirado con interés y que poco después le había confesado que tenía una chica. Fue entonces cuando Jensen comprendió lo perdido que estaba, porque lo cierto es que cada día estaba más metido en la serie y cada día podía sentir a Dean más real, más complejo, más _perfecto_ y también cada día se encontraba deseando con furiosa obstinación a la persona menos conveniente. Y ese no era otro mas que Jared.

A lo mejor era eso lo que había causado la discusión entre los dos, no la primera, pero sí la más fuerte que habían tenido. Después de varios meses codo con codo, de negarse una y otra vez que aquello que le hacía levantarse cada mañana tenía mucho que ver con aquel niñato que no parecía comprender que él sólo era un puto hombre de carne y hueso, el temperamento de Jensen, la frustración sexual —ser gay, estar en Narnia y trabajar en la televisión no era el mejor cóctel para encontrar un compañero de cama fiable— y una jornada de pena en el plató habían encendido la chispa y, para cuando había querido darse cuenta, estaban gritándose el uno al otro como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Ese momento, embarazoso, erróneo y que le había acelerado el corazón porque el cabrón estaba jodidamente bueno cuando se ponía en aquel plan, había hecho que Jensen se largase rumbo a su tráiler lo más rápido que había sido capaz.

Una vez dentro del espacio privado, la necesidad de un alivio físico a la tensión del día y de la discusión le hicieron golpear varias veces la pared, hasta que tuvo los nudillos rojos y los dedos entumecidos. Jadeando, había devorado el escaso cubículo una y otra vez, mirando sin ver, intentando ignorar que aquel bulto encima de la cama era la chaqueta de Jay o que su consola, igual a la que le había regalado, todavía descansaba sobre la mesa, la pantalla parpadeó un par de veces, como si se burlase de él. Aún agitado, entró en el minúsculo baño y se mojó las manos con agua fría; intentando no mirarse en el espejo, volvió a pensar en la pelea, en lo que se habían dicho, en la expresión furiosa de Jared, en el modo en que su frente se había perlado de sudor, el flequillo estropeado por completo y los mechones transformados en gruesos hilos oscuros que se le pegaban a las mejillas sonrosadas. Se mordió un labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar al recordar el brillo acuoso y salvaje de esos ojazos rasgados, o los labios crispados, sonrosados y jugosos, la forma en que había curvado las manazas, como si de verdad hubiese deseado acercarse a Jensen y zarandearle, se preguntó con ahogo cómo sería sentir aquellos larguísimos dedos cerrándose en torno a sus muñecas, sosteniéndole… _sujetándole,_ se imaginó el olor de cuerpo joven que se frotaba contra él, olvidados los compromisos y las novias  inoportunas, conjeturó sobre lo bien que encajarían el uno contra el otro, sus pelvis frotándose al unísono, rudas, calientes y… mierda, serían perfectos, no tenía dudas porque maldición… _eran ellos_. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta una mano se había colado bajo la cremallera y, con agónica certeza, encontrado aquel punto exacto donde sus problemas empezaban y morían. _Maldita traidora_ , acertó a mascullar, culpando a aquella cosa que le pulsaba entre las piernas con vida propia, antes de que el placer le dejase sin capacidad para racionalizar nada más. Dios, la idea de que fuesen las manos de Jay las que le sostuviesen así, deslizándose sobre su miembro turgente, extendiendo el preseminal que le bañaba el glande, fue lo bastante potente como para hacer que le temblasen las rodillas. Se lamió los labios,  empujando las caderas dentro de su puño una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el orgasmo le explotó en los riñones, en el vientre, en la punta de los dedos. Tan intenso y voraz que tuvo que sostenerse contra el lavabo para no caerse de bruces. Mierda, estaba muy jodido.

Un buen rato después, una vez la bruma post-orgásmica se disipó, dejándole exhausto y sintiéndose culpable, había reunido las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para acercarse hasta el tráiler de su amigo y, ahogando las ganas de salir pitando, se preparó para pedir unas disculpas que el chico merecía de sobra, lo supiese él o no. Le sorprendió que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave, pero a aquellas alturas ya estaba preocupado, así que tocó en el cristal varias veces, hasta que escuchó los pasos al otro lado acercándose con insufrible lentitud. Separó los labios dispuesto a decir lo que tenía que decir en cuanto le tuviese cara a cara, pero ver la expresión de Jared le dejó mudo por completo.

—Jensen… —No, aquella no era la voz un poco turbia y dulce de su amigo: aquel deje lento, lleno de acento era el del Jared a primera hora de la mañana cuando se iban de copas y tenían resaca, era la voz del Jared que ha trabajado quince horas y se mantiene activo a base de azúcar. Agitado y muy asustado, le empujó sin miramientos, diciéndole sin palabras que le permitiese entrar. Una vez a solas, comprobó que sobre las mejillas había sucios regueros de maquillaje estropeado.  Obviamente había llorado, _él_ le había hecho llorar y encima… lo otro. Sintiéndose más culpable que nunca, le instó a sentarse y una vez frente a frente, procedió a explicarle que aquello, fuese lo que fuese, no podía volver a pasar, no entre ellos. Comprobar que el chico no parecía ni por asomo tan enfadado como un rato antes era un consuelo que se llevó gran parte de la tensión que le atenazaba por dentro.

—¿Tenemos un trato, Jay? —había insistido, tomándole la barbilla con las yemas, luchando contra las ganas de patearse el culo al ver los ojos tristes y apagados. Aquel no era su Jared y Jensen le quería de vuelta. Si tenía que suplicar, lo haría—. Somos un equipo, tío, cuando vuelva a ser un imbécil, lo hablaremos, nada de hacer lo de hoy otra vez, ¿prometido? Somos un equipo, nosotros, Jared y Jensen, juntos como Sam y Dean.

—Vale. —Había asentido, lanzándole una sonrisa aliviada, el asomo de un hoyuelo adornándole la tierna piel—. Yo me he pasado también, no es sólo culpa tuya, Jensen.

—De acuerdo entonces —afirmó—. Ahora deberíamos ir a quitarnos esto y después nos vamos a tomar unas birras, no sé tú, pero tengo que olvidar que este día de mierda ha pasado.

—Vale —aceptó Jared—. Pero tú pagas.

—Está bien, gorrino —se burló, levantándose del sofá con alivio, la cercanía de Jared no le estaba haciendo nada bien a su conciencia. No cuando aún tenía el recuerdo de lo que había hecho un rato antes tan fresco en la mente. Era un puto depravado, se amonestó a sí mismo, avergonzado por caer en algo tan patético como colgarse por el chico hetero, en su vida le había pasado nada parecido y, desde luego, iba a hacer lo que estuviese en su poder para no dejar que aquello arruinase lo mejor que tenía en la vida: Supernatural y la amistad de Jared Padalecki.

 

 

El estruendo del teléfono reverberó en la habitación a oscuras, sacándole de un lúbrico sueño que envolvía, como cada noche, a su compañero de reparto. Gimiendo, tanteó la mesilla hasta que localizó la fuente de tan molesto sonido, la canción de Las Tortugas Ninja era su tono de llamada. Joder ni en sueños ni en la vida real escapaba un solo instante de aquel terrible infierno de deseos no satisfechos. Maldito Padalecki. Iba a caparle.

—¿Hummm?  —masculló aún con los ojos cerrados. Al otro lado, sólo se escuchó el sonido vago de una respiración y el clic de la línea al quedar muerta. Le dolía la cabeza, porque era viernes noche o sábado de madrugada y tras cerrar las grabaciones del capítulo de la semana, se habían ido a tomar unas cervezas; bueno, todos menos Jared, que desde lo de la famosa pelea no era él mismo. Que hubiese puesto como excusa una llamada a Sandy no era desde luego algo que hubiese mejorado el humor de Jensen, que se limitó a cerrar el pico y buscar consuelo en el tequila y un par de jarras de cerveza.

Estaba de nuevo casi dormido cuando la insidiosa cancioncilla le atronó en algún lugar cercano a la oreja. Jurando, descolgó.

—¿Qué? —La sílaba era más un ladrido que otra cosa, pero no pudo contenerse; bizqueando, comprobó que eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada. Le dolía la cabeza y el sabor de alcohol le amargaba en el paladar. Al otro lado no hubo respuesta pero la cadencia de otra respiración era claramente discernible—. ¿Jared? —El extraño silencio siguió alargándose, lo bastante como para que todas sus alarmas acabasen por encenderse; de golpe sobrio y despierto, apartó las mantas, dispuesto a vestirse y salir a buscar a su amigo—. ¿Jay, estás bien tío, puedes hablar? 

Toda clase de escenarios a cada cual más alarmante brilló ante sus ojos.

—No —replicó la voz apagada del chico—. No estoy bien, Jen.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó—. ¡Oh, joder, pensaba que estabas en casa! ¿Dónde estás, Jare? ¿Has tenido un accidente? Dime que no es eso, ¿es Sandy, Harley, Sadie…? ¿Jay? ¿Estás a salvo, te ha pasado algo?

—No lo sé —sollozó, arrastrando las palabras.

 Jensen se tensó, dejando caer uno de los zapatos que en su atropellada búsqueda intentaba ponerse sin desabrochar los cordones ni ponerse calcetines: —¿No lo sabes?

—Jen… a veces te odio, _te odio._ —Las palabras le llegaron apagadas, como si su compañero se estuviese moviendo. Siseos y el claro sonido del cristal le hicieron fruncir el ceño. La sombra de una sospecha se hizo más patente.

—Jay, estás borracho —acertó a decir, masticando la frase a medio camino entre la rabia y el alivio. Su corazón seguía a mil por hora, pero eso era otro cantar. Se pasó la mano por la cara, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Solo un poquito —aceptó el más joven, su atropellada respiración le sonó cerca, tan cerca que si cerraba los ojos, era como si le tuviese al lado. Tragó saliva, abriendo bien los párpados en un vano intento de no pensar de nuevo en aquello, no con un Jared ebrio al otro lado de la línea. De pronto, el alcohol que él mismo había consumido horas antes parecía seguir intoxicándole, porque era como si le pesase el cuerpo, como si cada uno de sus miembros se hubiese tornado en algo líquido y espeso que se pegaba al colchón.

Afuera llovía, las gotas golpeaban los cristales y la sensación extraña, casi onírica, era todavía más potente. Ellos dos solos en el mundo. Qué maravilla o qué desastre.

—¿Estás ahí Jen…? ¿Jen? —preguntó otra vez, ronco y apagado, el tono le erizó la piel. Gemir con desconsuelo no estaba permitido, así que le maldijo entre dientes—. No lo decía en serio, Jensen… yo no te odio, en serio, tío, es que…

—Jared, ¿dónde está Sandy? —se obligó a pronunciar, tragándose las ganas de apartar el teléfono, vestirse y salir en busca de aquel idiota. El sollozo apagado le rompió un poco el corazón, los esquemas, le hizo sentir, y no por primera vez, algo más aterrador incluso que la lujuria que el moreno le inspiraba. Ternura, posesividad, ansias de protegerle.

—Da igual… no es a ella a la que quiero y eso me está volviendo loco —replicó de forma atropellada—. Jen…tu boca… no es justo, no es justo, tío, no quiero… porque somos amigos, ¿no? Buenos… y no vale que estés tan bueno, y que me mires así… y que…

—¿Qué te mire?  —le interrumpió, notando cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas por el bochorno—. Oye, no sé qué crees que…

—No lo niegues… niegues. ¿Vale? Lo sé, lo sé… yo lo sé, tú me quieres igual.

—¿Qué sabes? —Temblando, se crispó contra el colchón. Deseando y temiendo escucharle decir aquello en voz alta.

—Que te gusto y que tú … Jen… cuando… pienso en ti —repitió, despacio, las palabras a trompicones, lentas, tan lentas que era difícil entenderle—. En ti todo el puto rato y no es justo… me gustaría tocarte y besar…

—Joder, Jared, eres un cabrón —le espetó, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada, a sabiendas de que al día siguiente el hijo de puta no recordaría que había hablado—. Te mereces que te mande a tomar por culo, ¿te enteras? Gilipollas.

—Lo sé —repitió el chico, casi musitándolo—. Dios, Jen… por favor…

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo con el teléfono pegado al oído, escuchando ensimismado los sonidos de la respiración pausada y profunda al otro extremo. No sabía si buscarle  y una de dos, darle la paliza de su vida o echarle un polvo que ni todo el alcohol del mundo iba a poder borrarle de la memoria. Al final, su propio cansancio hizo mella y acabó cayendo en un sueño agitado y confuso, del que le sacó  el sonido del timbre. Maldiciendo, apartó el edredón y descalzo se acercó hasta la puerta, que abrió de un violento ademán, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a quien quiera que fuese el que le molestaba a aquellas horas.

Al otro lado del umbral, con la capucha de la chaqueta aún sobre la cabeza, Jared le miraba. De un solo golpe, la noche anterior pasó ante sus ojos como una mala broma. La salida con los chicos, la llamada de madrugada, las confesiones apagadas, los recuerdos de la voz de Jared en su oído. Joder.  Separó los labios dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa que rompiese el silencioso intercambio de miradas, pero era como si no encontrase la voz. Apretó los dedos en torno al marco de madera, a centímetros de la mano de su amigo y le observó, impotente, más asustado y más esperanzado de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Jared dio un paso y se acercó un poco más. Parecía que se hubiese vestido con lo primero que hubiese encontrado en el suelo, o en el armario, vete a saber, pensó Jensen, mirándole con atención. Sin embargo, pese a que estaba despeinado, tenía ojeras y aquella ridícula barba de tres días más propia de un chico de quince que de un adulto. Pese a que la chaqueta amarilla era un atentado contra las retinas y los pantalones verdes eran algo todavía peor, pese a todo eso, a Jensen seguía pareciéndole la cosa más preciosa que hubiese visto jamás. Tragó con fuerza, consciente de que parecían dos idiotas, allí plantados midiéndose con ojos enormes y alarmados. Entonces los dedos morenos de Jared le rozaron despacio el envés de la mano y pudo respirar, así, de golpe, sin haber sido consciente siquiera de que había contenido el aliento todo aquel rato. Quizás eran segundos, pensó, quizás horas. Y entonces, Jared le estaba besando, cálido y enorme, y Dios, encajaba tan bien entre sus manos que no pudo más que tirar de él y dejar el mundo afuera. Jared _le estaba besando_ , dejando escapar ligeros lamentos que parecían palabras sin sentido, tampoco es que importase, le recordó su mente antes de que las sensaciones lo arrasaran todo.

Jared sabía a pasta de dientes y café, temblaba un poco cuando se abrazaron, jadeando en la boca del otro. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el estúpido flequillo le cosquilleaba cuando tiró de él, rumbo al dormitorio. Jensen se prometió que hablarían, mucho, tenían tanto que decirse, tanto que confesar, pero eso sería después, cuando hubiese apagado un poco aquella sed. Si debía juzgar por la mirada hambrienta de su amante, las conversaciones, esta vez sobrios, tendrían que esperar un buen rato. Descubriendo aquellos kilómetros de piel color caramelo, se dijo que no sería él quien se quejase. Para nada. Al fin y al cabo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
